Two and three-wheeled carts are commonly employed by golfers to hold a golf bag containing golf clubs, balls, and the like, for wheeling the bag and contents about a golf course. It is known from my above-noted patent application to provide a small portable seat adapted to fit upon a tire of such a cart as a resting place for a golfer during waiting periods in play of the game. Such a seat is advantageous in that it may be readily stored in a pocket of a golf bag when not in use and may easily be used merely by placing it on a cart tire at any desired location of the cart. The golfer may then relax in the shade, if desired, while awaiting his or her turn at play.
The present invention provides an improved seat structure for mounting on golf carts.